


Optic Ink AU | Ficlets

by Deverick_Racoma



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: M/M, Multi, Optic ink au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deverick_Racoma/pseuds/Deverick_Racoma
Summary: A series of ficlets for the Optic Ink AU at tumblr by metamatronic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling inspired today. Here's some more drabble things. Not chronological.
> 
> People feel free to send me prompts for this.

1\. Birth 

  
The birth of Alice Angel wasn't a pretty one, a body like theirs was never meant for two, but even so their body persisted because of her obsession with becoming the perfect Alice Angel.

* * *

 

2\. Enthusiasm

  
Allison despite only being an unpaid intern in the studio was among the most enthusiastic and hard workers there and got along with everyone except for Susie.

Allison never understood why Susie detested her so, and no matter what overture of friendship she tried Susie never seemed to forgive her for whatever mistake she had done to cause such notions.

* * *

 

3\. Love

  
Norman had never really thought himself the romantic type, and with his orientation it was probably for the best that he wasn't but... even so he couldn't help but think that he was falling for a certain music loving blond.

* * *

 

4\. Hate

  
Susie hated that little blonde intern who charmed her co workers and stole her role.

One of these days, she'd show them all how much of a manipulative bitch that Alison truly was to them.

* * *

 

5\. Triumph

  
Henry was happy that their first cartoon managed to do so well. It felt just like he won the lottery.

With the success of this first animation he hoped that he and Joey would find talented people to work with them at the studio.

* * *

 

6\. Feel

  
Sammy was never quite certain how to feel about Norman.

He knew for a fact that they were friends, fairly close ones at that, but still there were this moments that he felt that they could be more.

* * *

 

7\. Wrecked

  
Everything was ruined when that little blonde turd first entered the studio, she stole her role when clearly it was perfect for her.

She'd have her role of Alice Angel no matter what it took, that role was hers and it will be hers again!

* * *

 

8\. Soft

  
The Bendy dolls were soft and made for good pillows, which was something Sammy could appreciate since he got so little sleep here in this godforsaken studio.

Ever since waking up under all those cans the dolls provided a good sort of comfort.

* * *

 

9\. Cold

  
Sometimes it got surprisingly cold inside the studio at least he had a great source of warmth in his new friend Lensey.

* * *

 

10\. Without

  
*BANG*

  
Was the sound that Sammy heard only a few moments after Lensey's departure.

He didn't know why he felt like a world without Lensey would just feel so wrong despite only knowing him for a short time (yet, the other felt like an old friend.)

So, despite being surrounded with that dreaded ink he ran across it to check on his companion.

* * *

 

11\. Inspiration

  
Henry would never admit to Joey's face that the inspiration for Bendy came from Joey himself.

The big goofy smile and that sense of mischief couldn't really match anyone except Joey Drew.

* * *

 

12\. Confused

  
Norman had been stuck down here in the studio for who knows how long, only serving to add to the jumbled mess thatvhis mind had been since waking up with his projector for a head, but still he continued to walk around the desolate studio for fear of going mad if he stayed still for too long.

* * *

 

13\. Affection

  
"Lensey," as Sammy called him now, couldn't help but stare at the way Sammy was hugging now ever since a few "nights" ago.

He began to start acting affectionate, never leaving his side unless surrounded by ink and sometimes not even then.

While the sudden change in behaviour was worrying he couldn't really complain. Maybe the loneliness was getting to his dearest friend to?

* * *

 

14\. Joy

  
The first time Norman saw Sammy acting as himself again, he felt a great deal of joy as the last time he saw the man he was similar to those creatures that always seemed to be searching for something, maniacally obsessed with his faith towards the Bendy creature walking around the studio

* * *

 

15\. Horror

  
When Henry first received the letter from Joey he was concerned but not too much.

Joey is an eccentric after all. So, exaggerating the few months that passed into years wasn't too odd. Maybe it was just his friend missing his presence.

After clearing things up with his family, he immediately returned to the studio.

The moment he opened the door was the moment he felt horror croaching itself into his very being and from that moment on he promised to himself to never leave Joey by himself again without any regular form of contact.


	2. Angel Alice (def Non-Canon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Angel's thoughts on "Alice".

The body they had continued to fall apart.

The body they had was never meant for two yet... despite this fact, she insisted that they remain together for the sake of perfection.

For the sake of perfection she would do anything.

Even when they had to destroy countless creatures of ink.

Even when they had to manipulate and use their friends

Even if it meant their friends' deaths.

She always continued to insist upon her quest for their perfection.

Sometimes, Allison wondered if there remained a point to this all... maybe it would be better that they just return to the ink from whence their body came and be lost for... clearly this perfection that Susie continued to pursue isn't worth it.


	3. OPTIC INK DRABBLES 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dribbles for Metamatronic's wonderful au.

1\. laborer

  
Sometimes, Lacie thought about how much work he did for the studio and how its worth compared to his labor.

It's been so long since he last saw his family, his mom, his father, even his brother! It felt like months! Heck, years!

...sometimes, Lacie wished he'd phrase things better.

He did get to see his brother again though not in the circumstances he expected.

It was great getting to hug the guy again though it would probably feel better with actual skin and no blocky fairly heavy projector hitting him on the head... still felt freaking amazing though.

* * *

 2. string

  
Puppets on strings. That's how the studio worked. It didn't matter whether you were an intern or the manager, they were all puppets.

Promises made like a meat on a string. Like they were easily fooled dogs!

What did it matter if she had the perfect voice!? That little bitch of an intern was still chosen over her!

Promises made meant only and empty lies! She is Alice Angel! How dare he take that away from her! How dare SHE!

Just you wait! Just you wait! There are millions of things she could do ! And they will regret their mistake!

Just. You. Wait.

* * *

 3. meeting

  
For as good as a pair of friends the two make, their first meeting wasn't exactly what one would expect.

Really, it happened at the early stages of Joey Drew Studios when everything was still relatively normal.

He was pushing around a cart with most of the heavy bulk machinery and he got lost, embarrassingly enough, despite the studio's small size at the time.

He ended up on an incline and crashing on the blonde guy while shouting but, hey! At least, they were heading in the same direction.

It wasn't until later they remembered to introduce themselves to each other.

"I'm Norman Polk, the projectionist."

"Sammy Lawrence, I work in the music department."

"Seems like we'll be working a lot more together in the future."

* * *

 4. draw

  
He'd always thought it was his destiny to become an artist and now... now he IS one!

Really, just look at his name. Joey Drew. Drew what? Clearly, something amazing, it is him after all.

Even if his parents always said it was just coincidence, it was faith and always will be.

That was how he met Henry after all! And that wouldn't have happened if he didn't follow his dream!

Joey Drew Studios! The result of a dream that became reality! And still, there were still so many thing s to do!

As much as he'd love this to become something for only him and Henry, the other man had insisted that they couldn't do this on their own.

* * *

 5. giants

  
Shawn was never particularly tall, if anything he pretty much always ended up getting grouped with the shortie half of the studio but, now? Well, everyone seemed liked giants.

Not the tall kind of giant like Polk was, he meant those story time giants, "Jack and the Beanstalk," sort of giants.

Annoying enough that he was now barely five fucking inches tall now, Wally'd found out too! 'Least the guy could keep a secret and help with the short problem.

He supposed this was pretty much expected from working in a studio literally covered in fucking pentagrams.

* * *

 6. roll

  
Thomas had always been the type to "roll with the punches" as they say.

Funny, that he'd been morphed into a creature which also rolled pretty often, or well close enough.

And the realization of what's happened was one of the few times he wasn't "chill" with.

Waking up to Grant, covered in muck and ink so very unlike his normal self was plain unnerving even more so than the glowing eyes, asking him if he'd finally remembered was odd, but the fact that he couldn't remember what happened and the few that surfaced being fuzzy?

That was just... creepy.

* * *

 7. top

  
The searchers, the ones that were previously workers, often kept to themselves in their small room rarely going outside.

Rarer, was them going to the top side. They feared of what would happen if they ran into normal... humans.

Would they be gunned down? Would they even be able to return to their former forms?

All they could do in their small part of the studio was to pray!

Say no to the Angel and he will set us free!

It was only a matter of time until their lord and saviour would set then free from their inky abyss of a body.

* * *

 8. ice

  
The lower to the studio they ventured, the colder it became. He swore the rooms were packed with ice!

At least at the level they were in now, the rooms weren't as flooded with that creepy ink.

He just had to be careful to avoid those searcher... things, if he didn't want to black out again, which he didn't!

At least, Lensey was a great help with that! The creatures always did seem to avoid him, even though they had to find alternate paths since the obvious ones were too small for the big guy. No way was he leaving the other behind not after... not after last time.

Reminds him of another big guy he kne- knows. Another big guy he knows.

* * *

 9. expand

  
The studio felt like it was getting bigger day by day... probably because it was. It was impressive, the speed of the studio's added buildings.

Still, being the one who had to manage finance... it always felt like things never added up. From how young the studio was the rate at which they gained money was... unnerving.

No matter how many times he plugged the numbers, it didn't make sense and with the newer additions to the building he was certain that they, read: Joey, should be facing lawsuits at this point.

From the ridiculous expenses to the nearly worthless merchandise the studio was barely putting any money to the animations. At this rate they'll be bankrupt within the month!

* * *

 10. match

  
While Norman was more than enough of a match with Wally if they ever fought, he suspected that with "Bendy" he was going to lose. Badly.

So even with Sammy's questions, complaints, and shouting he made sure to get him into one of those safety stalls.

He maybe the one in danger now but at least Sammy wasn't. Here's hoping those safety stalls actually worked.

Strangely, enough he was getting a rather odd sort of deja vu from all of this.

He hoped Sammy wouldn't see too much of this or him dying.

* * *

 11. mislead

  
The tall sheep had a tendency to mislead him in order to drench him in that horrid soup with the most wonderful of cans.

He had always liked the other better, his most sacrilegious half.

At the beginning, he didn't let this interfere with his faith to his Lord but after the repeated instances this... this was beginning to eat at him.

Maybe, it was for the best to just let the other drench him in the horribly hideous soup.

The moment he tried to do so, the other has not let him! He liked his other half better! Why wouldn't he just let him do this!?

* * *

 12. edited

  
Bertram Piedmont was a man of impecabble taste, as he very much liked to believe, and as his name suggested he was indeed quite bright and cunning!

But Joey Drew reducing his name to such a thing as "Bertie!" That was already an offense which he had no intention of letting past.

But, now... now the man dared to edit his plans! This is his theme park! The rights may belong to Joey Drew Studios but this park was his with all his blood, sweat, and tears put into the man's "pet project!"

Years of his work so easily replaced... Joey Drew will regret ever daring to take one step too close to his plans.

* * *

 13. long

  
The long and narrow underground halls of the Music Studio would be called claustrophobic by some but, Jack thought it was a great place to have his quiet time and think.

Most times the sound of people in the studio would be enjoyable but... now it had become a dreaded thing. Most of the people who came down to his hall had been violent.

He had few things he could keep down here just his small work room and the little mechanical bits here and there. At least, he still had his lovely hat.

How long... has it... been?

* * *

 14. whip

  
She had never truly found it strange to find weapons littered around the studio.

She knew that most households and workplaces would keep such things very much hidden, if they had any at all, but with her background? This sort of thing was rather normal.

From knives, to bows, to swords, to whips, if Mr. Drew wanted things done? He'll use any reference he could and with him being a perfectionist he tended to make the studio's staff, particularly the interns, act out certain scenes for inspiration.

Mr. Drew was a very interesting man, indeed! She was very much enjoying her internship here.

* * *

 15. teeth

  
He'd never particularly cared for his teeth before other than of times of personal hygiene but... with the changes now, he supposed it had become rather unnerving.

Waking up and he was now... was rather odd. The first time he fully got to see the changes was fine until he started to notice the little details... like his newfound teeth!

He saw the mouth painted on his face and when he first opened his mouth, he could admit to screaming just a little bit.

Though, since the ink had evidently caused physical changes he was going to ask Joey, after they find him, for other... modifications.

But, if he refuses? He's outta here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made sure that my drabbles this time are actually at least a 100 words each.
> 
> Feel free to suggest words or prompts.


End file.
